Heroes Lost Dimension (7verse)
Dimension 3, also known as the Heroes Lost Dimension, is a parallel reality that exists within the 7verse. It is inhabited by the characters from the Recess television series. History At some point in the past, six fourth grade students attended Third Street School somewhere near Little Rock, Arkansas. They would grow up alongside each other well into adulthood, when they would turn their old schoolyard tricks and schemes into vigilantism, coining the name of the Heroic Hoodlums. They mostly fought the underworld that laid siege to Arkansas during their teenage years, coming across old classmates, and even old teachers, some impossibly so. The Heroic Hoodlums are as follows: * Theodore J Detweiler: Captain Arkansas * Ashley F Spinelli: Enforcer * Vince LaSalle: Striker * Mikey Blumberg: Big Mikey * Gretchen Grundler: Human Calculator * Gus Griswald: Private Griswald Later additions included former schoolmate Francis, aka The Hustler, and the Swinger Girl. The Underworld led by Madame Sinister included: * Randall "The Snitch" Weems (Professionally known as the Weasel) * Town Crier * Conrad Mundy * Mental Menlo * Capo Corleone * Four-Eyed Freak The Seven's Arrival At some point in the Significant Seven's career, they entered this dimension by accident, becoming trapped until rescued by Sister Time. Once here, they were involved in a battle with the Underworld, still being led by Madame Sinister. After the fight, President Bob informed them of the Heroic Hoodlums, stating that this world hadn't seen heroes like them since. It is revealed that The Weasel found out the identities of the Hoodlums, and revealed them to Madame Sinister, who executed each member during their civilian activities. A memorial was placed, honoring the original six members and their two recruits. In the time that had passed, the world of crime had exploded exponentially with growth. Government organizations like the FBI, CIA, and NSA had become outmatched. President Bob implored the Seven to help them take down Madame Sinister and her cronies for good. In a sterling display of heroism, the Seven fought the combined Underworld, a league of some thirty-plus villains, and hauled them off to government custody. Before President Bob could hold a celebration for the heroes, a portal back home opened up, and the Seven left promptly, stating that the celebration be in honor of those who came before, and that they simply finished what the Hoodlums had started. Back to the Past Later on, the heroes from the prime reality, now the Elite Eight, would travel to the past to aid the Hoodlums and perhaps prevent their eventual downfall. Joining forces with them proved to be exceptional as they took on the Underworld in its then-present form. After the mission, the Eight explained that something terrible was coming, and told them to prepare. After T.J. assured them, the Eight returned home. It is unknown how or if this affected the timeline, since the Underworld in the future doesn't remember fighting the Seven from the past, however, later attempts to reconnect with T.J. and the gang failed. Notes * This is the third confirmed parallel reality in the 7verse, the second being the Kellogg's Dimension, and the first being the prime reality. * Despite the original show providing the canon for most of this dimension's timeline, other Disney shows, and yes, the Disneyverse at large remains either unacknowledged, or is nonexistent. This means that the Lilo and Stitch crossover likely never happened in this version of the gang's adventures. * As mentioned in the above section, T.J. and the gang may have still been killed by the Underworld, though the details of this are only speculated by the heroes. Time travel in this universe works as a closed loop, with events only happening if they're meant to. This however still does not account for the future Underworld not remembering the Seven's appearance in the past. Category:Dimension Category:7verse